


El cielo eterno y las noches estrelladas

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iwaizumi Hajime needs a hug, M/M, Rare Pairings, They should hug each other, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Iwaizumi lleva a Yamaguchi a uno de sus sitios favoritos a las tantas de la madrugada. Sí... Las vistas son bonitas.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 2





	El cielo eterno y las noches estrelladas

**Author's Note:**

> La tensión sexual entre el drama innecesario y yo :0. Mi relación tóxica es conmigo misma y mis ganas de mantenerme alejada de la felicidad haciendo historias tristes sobre mis ships favoritos. Como en este drabble, que se menciona implícitamente la muerte de uno o varios personajes. Yeah... Lo siento.
> 
> Pero espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por leer, un beso <3.
> 
> PD: Por qué repito tanto los nombres ahhhhh, help.

Iwaizumi salió del coche primero que Yamaguchi, desperezando sus brazos y bostezando con la boca bien abierta, cansado de la casi hora y media que se había tirado conduciendo por incesantes curvas. Se suponía que estaba más que acostumbrado a los giros cada dos por tres, pero al parecer había perdido facultades.

El frío aire le recibió como el familiar abrazo de un amigo al que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. A pesar de que estaban en mitad del verano, las temperaturas a esa altura de la noche solían ser bastante bajas. Si su reloj no se había parado en algún momento, eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, lo que no lo hacía la mejor de las horas para visitar ese famoso mirador, pero al menos no tenía a ningún turista de por medio arruinando la maravillosa vista de la ciudad.

Yamaguchi abrió la puerta de la furgoneta después de Iwaizumi con un poco más de dificultad. Era un coche de segunda mano que estaba hecho pizco - incluso el maletero tenía truco para abrirse, habiendo que darle un golpe a la chapa primero -, pero que por algún motivo su amigo se negaba a cambiar. Ahora que Iwaizumi tenía un trabajo estable con la federación nacional de voleibol, el preparador físico tenía dinero suficiente como para comprarse un coche en condiciones. Dos incluso.

Pero Iwaizumi siempre se negaba.

“¿Para qué?” Decía, “Si todavía funciona.”

Yamaguchi regañó su nariz cuando notó el frío. Últimamente no era muy fan de cómo su piel se erizaba en cuanto el calor desaparecía de su espacio vital. Observó a Iwaizumi caminar hacia el mirador con las manos metidas dentro su chaqueta tejana, una de esas que se encontraban acolchadas por dentro y que eran mucho más calentitas que una simple tela vaquera.

Delante de él, la ciudad por completo se veía a la distancia. Estaba tan lejos que hasta se notaba la borrosa cúpula grisácea que emanaba la luz de las calles, la que empapaba de contaminación lumínica lo que podía haber sido una vista aún más hermosa. No era como si no lo fuera ya de por sí, con el perfil de los altísimos edificios saludandolos desde lejos, pero Yamaguchi estaba seguro de que podría ser mejor.

Iwaizumi se sentó en el muro de piedra que separaba el camino de una caída de diez metros a un barranco lleno de gigantescos árboles y puntiagudas rocas, consiguiendo que Yamaguchi estuviera al borde del colapso ante el vértigo que le proporcionaba la simple acción.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió, asustado y preocupado, mientras se acercaba a Iwaizumi casi arrastrando sus pies sobre la tierra seca. El mayor soltó un resoplido un tanto divertido, levantando una pierna y pasándola hacia el otro lado del muro, dejando que colgase sobre el vacío. Movió la cabeza, entonces, pidiéndole a su amigo que se sentara a su lado, pero Yamaguchi lo rechazó: —No me llevo demasiado bien con las alturas.

—No te va a pasar nada —le aseguró Iwaizumi. Yamaguchi volvió a regañar la nariz sin estar del todo convencido, pero terminó acercándose con la vista clavada en sus zapatillas manchadas. Levantó su mirada para recibir el rostro burlón del temerario Iwaizumi y el chico frunció su ceño. 

—No te rías de mí.

Iwaizumi hizo un amago de levantar sus manos en son de paz, pero como todavía las tenía dentro de sus bolsillos, el gesto se quedó a medias.

—No lo hago.

Pero sí que lo hacía.

Yamaguchi se sentó de espaldas a las inmaculadas vistas sin verse capaz de soportar la caída del barranco. Se quedó mirando los faros apagados del coche y la carretera vacía por la que habían llegado. Sus ojos fueron a las huellas que Iwaizumi había dejado clavadas en el suelo y entonces subieron hacia el hombre, quien de repente se encontraba perdido en la ciudad.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

Iwaizumi negó con la cabeza, sin mirarle, y el par de mechones que competían por llegar al nivel de sus ojos bailaron sobre su frente. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se cortaba el pelo y si no fuera por las fotos que Yamaguchi tenía guardadas de la selección, no sería ni capaz de recordar cómo era el hombre con el cabello corto. O sin las fastidiosas ojeras que exageraban su ya común expresión cansada. O sin la mirada triste que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar para hacerle creer a todos que estaba bien.

No quería preocuparles y Yamaguchi lo entendía, claro que lo hacía, porque al final del día él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

El mayor notó cómo le observaba y alzó una ceja con curiosidad, prefiriendo no comentar al respecto ante el desvío de mirada, un tanto avergonzado, de Yamaguchi.

—En realidad —dijo, consiguiendo de nuevo los ojos del contrario en él. —Es la primera vez que vengo en mucho tiempo.

Yamaguchi creía saber a lo que se refería, pero no estaba seguro de si preguntar o no. Prefirió esperar a que Iwaizumi decidiera expresarse como él quisiera, soportando los segundos en expectante silencio mientras el otro lamía sus labios y buscaba poner en palabras sus sentimientos.

—A Oikawa le gustaban mucho estas mierdas, ya sabes, el espacio y los alienígenas —explicó, alzando su barbilla hacia el cielo y las estrellas que se consumían encima de ellos. —Solíamos venir aquí a ver este tipo de cosas. Nos traía su hermana con su novio de turno y mientras ellos se daban el lote en su coche, nosotros contábamos estrellas.

Iwaizumi sorbió por su nariz y Yamaguchi juraría que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue sacar las manos de sus bolsillos y tirarse hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que consiguió que el menor saltara del susto. Quedó recostado sobre la plataforma de piedra, su pecho vibrando al soltar una risa ante la reacción de su acompañante y levantó un dedo al cielo.

—Nunca estábamos de acuerdo en cuántas había.

Yamaguchi suspiró. Sus manos se apretaron contra el bordillo hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos con miedo a perder el equilibrio, entonces, su mirada se levantó hacia donde Iwaizumi ya observaba. La verdad era que esa noche no había demasiadas estrellas, sino solo las justas.

—Cuando contaste lo de Kageyama, lo de las estrellas, lo único que me vino a la cabeza fue este sitio —continuó Iwaizumi. Yamaguchi recordó la conversación en la cafetería junto a su grupo de apoyo. —Este sitio, Oikawa y las estrellas.

Se quedaron en silencio. Era tranquilo, sereno, pacífico. Como siempre que se encontraban juntos. En la vida de Yamaguchi había demasiadas cosas que estaban cambiando, ahora no soportaba tanto como antes el frío y odiaba mucho más los espacios en blanco en las conversaciones. Necesitaba hablar, contar algo, romper el silencio. Sin embargo, con Iwaizumi había sido diferente desde que se reencontraron y no estaba seguro de si quería admitir por qué.

Por el momento, prefería continuar sin estropear las cosas.

—Trece —soltó de repente, consiguiendo que Iwaizumi se incorporara.

—Trece —repitió un tanto confundido.

—Hay trece estrellas ahí arriba.

Iwaizumi sonrió y dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de Yamaguchi. Quizás no era consciente de muchas cosas o se le escapaba más de un asunto de entre las manos, pero sí que estaba seguro de que Yamaguchi era la única persona capaz de entenderle. El único que le decía lo que necesitaba oír. Las palabras claves para relajar la presión de su corazón. Era agradable. Le hacía querer reír. Llorar.

Así hizo. Yamaguchi apoyó su cabeza sobre la coronilla del contrario cuando notó el primer quejido y en contra de su vértigo, levantó una mano para abrazarlo medianamente por el cuello. 

—¿Te puedes creer que eche de menos a ese pedazo de nerd? —Murmuró Iwaizumi contra su ahora húmedo suéter. Yamaguchi no dijo nada y cerró los ojos, olvidándose de la ciudad a su espalda o el cielo sobre ellos. Lo entendía.

Él también echaba de menos a alguien.


End file.
